


The Secret Naga

by FlyingMintBunny69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Naga, USUK - Freeform, mentions of other character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMintBunny69/pseuds/FlyingMintBunny69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the antisocial carrier naga at the zoo had eggs is a mystery.</p>
<p>Time to change how the cameras watch the naga sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Naga

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored one day, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy the naga sex.

How it happen confused the hell out of the zookeepers. Their carrier naga, Arthur, was antisocial and down right hateful towards everything and everyone. Yet, on the day of the moving, there were eggs in his hideout. A large clutch at that, 8 eggs to be exact.

Arthur was a male carrier Adder naga. He shouldn't be able to lay eggs. 

Adders don't lay eggs. They give birth to their young, so they are alive and ready to bite. The only answer to him laying eggs is crossbreeding two types of snakes.

For the answer they put Arthur and his eggs in a glass enclosure they used to introduce the nagas so they wouldn't attack each other, along with bringing in the stud nagas. Arthur would recognise his mate and not attack. At least, he would if any of them were his mate. 

Francis, the Elaphe scalaris or Ladder snake? No.

Antonio, the Vipera seoanei or Baskian viper? Not at all, need to replace the glass.

Their last idea; the portuguese naga Arthur had mated with before, but due to complications lost almost all of the eggs in the beginning of their creation. It was strange how Arthur hated this naga's brother but not him. Arthur just wrapped around his eggs and hissed at the male Naga.

Maybe the cameras would show something?

Not at all. The zoo was small and could barely pay to care for the animals. The camera only covered one part of Arthur's cage; the part away from his hideout.

The moved a camera so that they could see into the naga's whole cage, and hoped for the best.

Sure enough, they found out what they needed.

As Arthur curled up around his eggs to warm them through the night, he heard movement from out of his hideout. Arthur went out to find someone knocking on the sewer part of the "stream" in his cage. It wasn't very deep at all, so he climbed in and helped get the sewer cover off.

To his delight, it was his mate. The wild naga whom had been attracted a few weeks ago by the carrier's heat. His mate rubbed against him and hugged him close as a way to say hello.

" Hey babe, you miss me since last night?" The american's southern accent was like someone kissing the adder's pointed ears.

" Of course I did, love. How could I not miss the father of my clutch?" He asked, leading the other to his hideout where all 8 eggs were. 

" God..."

"What's wrong?"

" You're just as beautiful as the moment we met." The larger male wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, kissing his neck.

Arthur blushed at the gesture, turning to him and kissing him. Most of the time, in the wild, nagas would mate and then protect the clutch together. This usually resulted in one of them dying, and the survivor going on to have more clutches with a new mate. Nagas mated for life.

In captivity, however, the nagas learned that they could have even more eggs than zoologist originally thought by breeding twice during the spring. Once when the carrier was in heat and then the donor's rut kicked in.

And the second time was that night.

Arthur and Alfred continued to make out for a while until Arthur felt something poking against him. Something he had in him before.

" Love-"

"Please Artie? I love you so much." 

" Of course love, I just wanted to make sure you wanted to." He said, kissing his lover as they started their "Fight for dominance".

Alfred, of course, won the fight as he pinned the carrier to the ground and pushed in slowly and gently. Arthur moaned as he felt himself being inserted into, hissing in pain when the spars grabbed hold of him. Alfred, however groaned at the spars as he was pulled deeper into the adder.

Alfred laid against his lover, waiting for the ok to move. This came at a gentle nibble to the shoulder: A commonly used sign to move, used by many nagas as a sign of trust and comfort.

As he began to pull out, Arthur moaned from the empty feeling. When the rattlesnake pushed back into him, the adder moaned louder and gripped the other.

As the act continued, they started to chat with each other. " So how was-" Groan "Your day?"

" They zoo- Oh god Alfred, more!- was trying to figure out who impregnated- bloody yes Alfred- me. They brought all the donor nagas out to try to see if I-" he gasped as the spurs grabbed on tighter " would have reacted calmly to them." He moaned out

The larger male laughed, but quickly latched onto the smaller naga as he reached his climax. " Sounds like some day."

"I broke a glass wall, no big deal." He said a bit too calmly. Feeling the other's climax soothed him and the spurs letting him go allowed him to go to the eggs and wrap around them " Goodnight, love. Stay safe."

" How about I-" Alfred curled up with the Adder " Stay here. You're short after all, what if one side of the eggs get too cold?"

Arthur laughed " They certainly won't now, my sun-kissed King." 

"So, my milky white queen, does that mean I can stay and accompany you into your later years?" He smiled to him.

" I would be insulted if you didn't." and with that, they kissed each other and slept against the eggs.

"Seems as though we don't need to look back in on the tapes after all..." The main zoologist said, in a suit that was so thick even the longest fangs couldn't bite through as he stood, watching the nagas sleep.

Alfred was awoken from his slumber through the human's talking, only to get petted on the head. " Diamond back Rattlesnake naga. A rare beauty." The zoologist said examining his scales " You seem completely healthy, so just go back to sleep and we'll do more check ups later. 

The naga smiled as he put his head back down to go back to his dream land where him and Arthur snuggled and wrestled and played in the soft grass of the enclosure. Soon his dreams would become reality and he and his love would be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur is an European adder, a Vipera Berus, so he has the body of one, with a bit of yellow scales on his cheek and shoulders, along with a v of scales pointing to his lower back.
> 
> Alfred is an American Diamondback Rattle snake, a Crotalus Adamanteus, with brownish scales on his shoulders and his chest. 
> 
> Their upper torso is the same as in any other picture of them and their lower half is the same as any picture of a snake of the same species. 
> 
> Any two nagas can mate because of an evolutionary trick done by their ancestors. As the naga population declined and females declined also, Select male nagas began forming reproduction systems that of a female's. These nagas are called Carriers
> 
> Nagas are rare, so most are in zoos. 
> 
> It is illegal to kill a naga for any reason.


End file.
